


October 22: Telepathy

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Soulmates, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Some of the day-to-day realities of knowing each other's thoughts.





	October 22: Telepathy

People who haven't found their soulmates absolutely do not understand why the telepathy should not be romanticized, Rafael thinks as he sits at his desk and tries to finish an opening statement. They think it's all silent flirtation and sweet reassurance.

Which, yes, it is sometimes. It can also be shared jokes or quick check-ins.

But sometimes, it's three goddamn days of Sonny having "Baby Shark" stuck in his head, and no one ever considers that angle on the whole fucking thing.

_So help me, if you Doo Doo Doo one more time, I will leave you._

_If you think this is any more fun for me, you're wrong._

Rafael grins to himself, and he feels Sonny's own tired amusement wash over him. 

*

_Eggs. Milk. Butter. Eggs. Milk Butter. Eggs. Milk Butter._

_Shit, we're almost out of coffee. Thought we had another bag._

_Coffee. Eggs. Milk. Butter. Coffee. Eggs. Milk. Butter. Coffee. Eggs. Milk. Butter._

*

Sonny tries to pay attention during the briefing, but the migraine that put Rafael flat on his back this morning is poking Sonny behind the eye with a ghostly but still deeply painful touch. He doesn't usually feel Rafael's migraines, which means this one is especially bad.

"You okay?" Amanda asks him as they break from the briefing.

Sonny rubs the spot next to his eye. "Rafael's got a migraine. I can feel it a little."

"Yikes," Amanda says. "You need to lie down or something?"

"That might not be a bad idea," Sonny says.

"Get a power nap. I'll tell Liv."

Sonny nods his thanks and walks to the crib. He lies down on a bunk and takes a deep breath, concentrating on relaxing his muscles. He doesn't sleep, just rests quietly, and after a few minutes, the ghost of the pain eases a little. 

_Sorry you're feeling this._

_I know you're not trying to take me down with you, it's okay. Did you manage to take your pill?_

_Yeah, it's kicking in, I think._

_Good._

*

_PEOPLE VS. LANCASTER!_

_Ow. How does that help with the line of questioning you're working on?_

_It doesn't. I needed it for a brief yesterday, and I couldn't remember it._

_Ah. Okay._

_...Shit._

_People vs. Lancaster, Rafael._

_Thank you._


End file.
